


The Sidewinder Sleeps in a Coil

by rankwriter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> The Sidewinder Sleeps in a Coil<br/><b>Author:</b> Rankwriter<br/><b>Pairing:</b> Jared/Jensen<br/><b>Rating:</b> NC17<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 2400 ish<br/><b>Summary:</b>  Jensen is an eco-warrior and Jared is his nemesis...or is he<br/><b>Notes:</b>   If I had known that the amazing Fleshflutter was my recipient I would have chickened out.  How cruel of the mods to pair a rank hack like me with the goddess of slash. Thanks to her for the fabulous prompt which was Criminal Behaviour and her incredibly kind comment.</p><p><b>Beta:</b>The incredibly clever walking_tornado and novakev - yes my grammar (particularly punctuation/tenses) is so bad that I need two beta’s.  Thank you guys and I really am trying to improve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sidewinder Sleeps in a Coil

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Sidewinder Sleeps in a Coil  
>  **Author:** Rankwriter  
>  **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
>  **Rating:** NC17  
>  **Word Count:** 2400 ish  
>  **Summary:** Jensen is an eco-warrior and Jared is his nemesis...or is he  
>  **Notes:** If I had known that the amazing Fleshflutter was my recipient I would have chickened out. How cruel of the mods to pair a rank hack like me with the goddess of slash. Thanks to her for the fabulous prompt which was Criminal Behaviour and her incredibly kind comment.
> 
>  **Beta:** The incredibly clever walking_tornado and novakev - yes my grammar (particularly punctuation/tenses) is so bad that I need two beta’s. Thank you guys and I really am trying to improve.

The first time I saw Jensen Ackles he was living in a makeshift home in a tree. Yes, I, Jared Padalecki, CEO and enfant terrible of Padaleck Oil, was wading through two feet of water and muck while Jensen Ackles, AKA The Jackal, watched in amusement from his tree house home. The Jackal was Texas’ most famous eco-terrorist and, much to my distaste, he had set his eye on the practices of Padalecki Oil and found them to be lacking. 

“Mr. Ackles,” I called out as I reached the base of the tree. Looking up, I found myself peering into moss green eyes, sparkling with intelligence. Jensen was a truly attractive man, even though his good looks were marred by layers of dirt and his hair was a mess of dreadlocks. In fact, I couldn’t even make out what color his hair was through the filth, and I found myself wondering when he had last bathed. 

“What do you want? Corporate pig! I expect you want me to come down so that you can bulldoze these trees and then further wreck the environment by drilling for oil! Is that what you want? Well you’re going to have to go bulldoze these trees with me in it.” Jensen spewed out the words barely stopping for a breath. 

“Look Jensen,” I sighed. It wasn’t as if I thought that this would be easy, but I had hoped that, by coming here myself, I would get the company some positive publicity. Perhaps the protesters would even be more amenable to the personal touch. “We have permits to drill here, and for every tree we remove we are planting five more,” I continued in a placating tone. I was watching Jensen, whose posture seemed to stiffen with every word, his pretty green eyes hardening.

“Permission! Permission!” he shrieked, his voice getting higher with every word. “No one has any right to grant you permission to rape the wetlands!” Jensen hissed as he wound a chain around the trunk of the tree then padlocked himself to it. “Did you hear that Toad?” Jensen addressed another protester in an adjacent tree. Jared noticed that it was Chris Kane aka Kane Toad. Second only in notoriety to the Jackal, he was a short, squat man with mean face and a temper to match. 

“Yeah Jackal, these assholes always think they have a god-given right to mess with Mother Nature.” Kane growled.

“Come on guys,” I tried again, opening my arms in an inclusive gesture, “why don’t you come down from there and we can discuss this?”

Jensen looked at me, his eyebrows raised with incredulity.

“Do people actually fall for that?” he mocked.

I couldn’t help but admire the man for standing up for his principles, but principles didn’t keep the board and shareholders happy. And Dad would be really pissed if I didn’t manage to get rid of the protesters in a peaceful way. 

“Well it was worth a try.” I shrugged and gave Jensen my most winning smile. I felt a small twinge of satisfaction when I saw Jensen’s lip curl as he returned the smile. Jensen’s whole face lit up. The plush lips vied for attention with the crinkly, sparkly eyes, and – damn it! – I didn’t know where to look. 

“Jensen,” I continued hoping to press my small advantage, “if you don’t move, the police will just remove you, and they’ll probably arrest you. I’m sure you don’t want that.”

Jensen laughed his whole body rocked. If he hadn’t been chained down he would have fallen from the tree for sure. “Dude,” Jensen replied, “I’ve been arrested so many times, one more isn’t going to hurt.”

I rubbed my neck; this was not going well, and looking up all the time was giving me a crick. 

“Jensen, man, this is going to happen. You’re only delaying the inevitable.”

Jensen snorted again and smiled condescendingly. “We’ll see.”

For once in my life I was speechless. There I was stood, up to my knees in water, conversing with a hippy who was chained to a tree. Sighing, I perched my ass on a fallen tree that was poking up from the murky water. Resting my elbows on my knees, I put my head in my hands and wondered where it had all gone wrong. 

Dad had been keen for me to take on more responsibility, naming me CEO and leaving me pretty much in charge. And, for the most part, I had come through. I’m ruthless in the boardroom. I have a strong board backing me. Everything about this project should have run smoothly. Permits had been acquired, permissions granted. More paperwork had moved through the office over this venture than during a print run for the New York Times. Yet here I was sitting on a rotting log getting my ass damp. Dad was going to kill me. I groaned and, to make things worse, I had a totally inappropriate attraction to the stupid hippy ruining my life. 

I looked up when I heard the sloshing sounds of someone walking across the swamp towards me. Oh great, it was Jeffrey Dean Morgan, environmental attorney and founder of EcoTex, the very organization of which the Jackal and Toad were members. 

“Great news!” he boomed as he held his hand out. I was well brought up, and so I stood up and took Morgan’s hand. “Jeff,” he introduced himself, as he handed me some paperwork that looked suspiciously like legal documents. With my heart somewhere around my throat, I looked at the paperwork. 

“What is this?” I asked, already pretty sure of the answer.

“Judge Wilde agrees the wetlands should remain untouched and he has revoked your permits.” I looked Jeff in the eye, and at least he had the decency not to look smug. My shoulders fell, and Jeff gave me a brief smile and patted me on the back. 

“Look kid,” he sighed, “I don’t know who Padalecki Oil has in its pocket to get those permits, but once the judge heard about how this place was the natural habitat for the Red-Cockaded Woodpecker then it was a foregone conclusion.” He scrubbed his jaw. “You might as well order the men to leave.”

I took one last look at Jensen before moving back to the men I’d left waiting on dry land and telling them to go home. Taking out my phone I called Dad; it was time to face the music.

 

The second time I saw Jensen was later that same day. I had just undressed and turned on the shower when there was a knock on the door. As I walked through my apartment to open the door, I couldn’t help going over the conversation that I’d had with my dad. It hadn’t gone well, unsurprisingly, but I hadn’t let Dad get the upper hand. I ascertained that he had managed to ‘lose’ some reports and studies relating to the woodpecker. It didn’t feel good to be related to a liar and a cheat, and I had said as much before resigning. 

A lot of conflicting emotions were racing around my head as I unchained the door and opened it. My heart stopped when I saw my visitor. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked. My tone was unfriendly. “You got what you wanted.”

“Look man,” Jensen said, and he looked me in the eye as his hand rubbed the back of his neck, “it was nothing personal. We just had to protect the woodpecker.” He looked down, his hand still rubbing restlessly at his neck. With a sigh I pulled the door open and beckoned him inside. Tightening the towel at my waist I sat on the couch and gestured to Jensen to do the same. 

I watched Jensen’s eyes sweep over my naked torso and then linger around my crotch area; I couldn’t help the smile that crept over my face. Instead of sitting on the other couch, Jensen answered the smile with one of his own.

“I’m really dirty,” Jensen said and ran his hand over his stomach lifting his t-shirt an inch to display a small swathe of golden flesh. “It would be good for the environment if we shared a shower.” His voice was almost a purr and I could feel my cock reacting and hardening. Jensen held out his hand and I grasped it. Standing I moved into Jensen’s space. My hands joined Jensen’s as they removed his t-shirt. 

This is madness, I thought, as my hands roamed over Jensen’s back, but then our eyes met and I stopped thinking and crushed my mouth against his. We kissed in a crash of lips and tongue and teeth. I explored his mouth, getting to know his taste, getting drunk on it.

Jensen didn’t smell sweet. I smelled stale sweat with an undertone of murky marsh. So I started moving backwards, dragging Jensen with me into the steamy bathroom. Jensen’s hands were everywhere: kneading my buttocks and causing me to gasp, then removing the towel and finding my already hard cock. Hell, I’d been hard since Jensen had purred that he was dirty! Moaning, I reached around and unzipped Jensen’s pants, pushing them down roughly. They were in the way after all. Jensen pushed me away in frustration and quickly removed the rest of his clothes before dragging me under the shower. Finally naked, and skin to skin, I moaned as our cocks rubbed against each other. 

Pulling his mouth away from mine Jensen moaned. “Clean first.” 

Groaning, I reached for the shower gel and started scrubbing him. 

“You didn’t lie, you are dirty,” I murmured, concentrating on the job at hand, and enjoying the softness of Jensen’s skin once the ingrained dirt had been removed. 

Jensen smirked. “In more ways than one.” He wiggled his eyebrows and I groaned. I lifted Jensen’s arm and washed his armpits, causing him to squirm.

“Ticklish,” he giggled but I cut him off with a kiss, he was just too cute. There’s nothing better than the feel of a hard male body, I thought, as I firstly scrubbed then kissed my way down Jensen’s body, working my way past the hard planes of his stomach then following his treasure trail with licks, nips and kisses. The sounds he made went directly to my cock; I couldn’t be any harder. The temptation to take myself in hand was so strong, but I didn’t want to come until I had buried into the warmth of this amazing body. The thought of that tight heat made me moan as I finally licked my way along Jensen’s impressive cock. 

“Stop!” he gasped and I look up at him in confusion, the falling water getting in my eyes. He put a hand on my hair and looked at me earnestly, “I wanna come with you inside me.” My stomach swooped and, so down with his plan, I scrambled to get up. It was not the most dignified thing I had ever done and he laughed at me, the bastard. I cured his laughter by switching the water onto cold as I stepped out of the shower and chuckled at his screech. I hoped the neighbors were out, as I didn’t want them phoning the police. 

We dried off with thick, fluffy towels. I tried to help him with the drying process but he waved me away.

“You’re not helping,” he grumbled, “you’re just trying to cop a feel.”

He was right, but he’d also spoiled my fun so I chased him into my room and tackled him onto my huge bed. We both lay there panting harsh breaths. This was just where we needed to be. 

I reached out and pulled him to me, his skin warm and still slightly damp like his dreadlocks. I had never found dreadlocks attractive before. But something about his vibrant green eyes and his cute freckles set off his unconventional hair. I reached out and touched it. It felt soft and not at all how I expected. 

“Hmmm,” he moaned, his eyes on mine, dark and filled with lust. Moving forward he took my mouth in a gentle kiss. It started as just lips on lips, but the man was addictive and, before I knew what happened, he rolled on top of me and plundered my mouth, stealing my breath. I was definitely not complaining. We kissed until our lips and cocks were swollen and then Jensen sat up, straddling me. He reached for my bedside drawer and, finding the lube, gave me a smile I can only describe as wicked. I reached to take it from him but he shook his head and lubed up his fingers, reaching behind. I felt ready to explode. He writhed above me and all I could do was watch. I’ve never seen anything so erotic in my entire life. 

Then Jensen wiped his hand on the cover as he reached for a condom. When he rolled it onto my erect cock it was an exercise in torture. It was wonderful and awful. I was ready to come from just that touch, and I had to think about my dad just to take the edge off. 

Then he positioned himself, lowering down onto my cock, and it was the best feeling: tight and exquisite. I didn’t know how long I was going to last, but I was going to enjoy every moment. Watching him straddle my hips and ride my cock with such abandon, head back, face flushed, sweat meandering in trails down his chest, was one of the hottest things I have ever seen. The wanton way Jensen chased his orgasm, speeding up, leaning back, hands on my thighs -- oh God! I want an artist to make a sculpture of it in fine marble, capturing Jensen’s open-mouthed ecstasy. That was my last coherent thought as I released inside him and he slumped down onto my chest. Sated and exhausted we slept in each other’s arms.

 

The third time I saw Jensen Ackles was when I woke up and looked into his beautiful eyes.

“So” he said, smiling “Wanna go lie in front of some bulldozers?” 

“Why not? It’s not as if I have anything better to do.” One night with the Jackal and I’m converted. I nuzzled his neck as I smiled.


End file.
